The tight rope you wander every time
by bluerabbit12
Summary: Q netušil, co to znamená, věděl jen, že to začalo poté, co zmizela jeho sestra, a že to právě skončilo. Někdy po Skyfallu. 00q (česká verze)
1. Chapter 1

_Wide eyed, with a heart made full of fright_

 _Your eyes follow like tracers in the night_

 _And the tight rope that you wander every time_

 _You have been weighed, you have been found wanting_

 _Been wondering for days, how you felt me slip your mind_

 _Leave behind your wanton ways, I wanna learn to love in kind_

 _'Cause you were all I ever longed for_

 _(Mumford and sons: The wolf)_

Z poslední mise se vrátil před týdnem a doma nenacházel nic, co by ho zvlášť zajímalo, takže veškerý čas trávil Bond tím, že otravoval Q v jeho oddělení, celkem úspěšně ho dováděl k šílenství a sem tam to vykompenzoval tím, že mu donesl čaj a navrhl mu – oprava, _přinutil ho_ , aby něco snědl, případně ho sám vzal na oběd.

Poslední dva dny měl ale Q dovolenou a Bond se horko těžko bránil lákavé představě zjistit si, kde bydlí, a přepadnout ho u něj doma. Co na tom, že by ho mladíkovy ochranné systémy detekovaly ještě před vstupem. Byla by to _legrace._

Třetího dne byl plně rozhodnutý to provést. Pak, jako blesk z čistého nebe, od něj dostal zprávu.

 _007, potřebuji vaši pomoc. Osobní záležitost. Neinformujte Malloryho. Q_

Osobní záležitost? To existuje?

 _Q, kde jste?_

 _V Římě._

To tedy vloupání do bytu zcela vylučuje. Alespoň už ví, že by to byla zbytečná námaha.

 _Co se vám stalo?_

Q chvíli váhal s odpovědí. _Řeknu vám_ _to_ _na místě. Pokud mi tedy chcete pomoct? Musel byste si vzít volno._

To je jedno, pokud to znamená, že už se nebude tak strašně nudit. _Udělám to_ _. Kde se sejdeme?_

XXX

Q seděl u stolu, na sobě tmavou bundu a svetr a vedle na zemi batoh. Bonda na chvíli napadlo, co v něm může být kromě těch „běžných" věcí, a došel k závěru, že to spíše vědět nechce.

Kývl na mladíka a přisedl si. „Espresso," sdělil servírce, která se u něj jako na zavolání objevila. Pak se obrátil ke Q, který upíral oči do hrnku a bezmyšlenkovitě míchal lžičkou. „Děkuji, že jste přijel. Jde o mou sestru," řekl tiše.

„Poslouchám," odvětil Bond, zatímco v duchu vstřebával fakt, že Q má sourozence. Vlastně by to nemělo být překvapivé, problém byl v tom, že mu to připomínalo, jak málo toho o mladíkovi ví.

Servírka donesla kávu a beze slova zmizela za pultem.

„Obvykle volá matce, která je nemocná, tak jednou za měsíc, ale teď už se dva měsíce neozvala, tak mě matka požádala, abych ji našel. Myslel jsem, že jen zapomněla, ale ne." Q si urovnal vlasy a olízl rty. „Moje sestra před dvěma lety brala drogy. Hlavně kokain, ale myslím, že zkusila téměř vše." Pohlédl přímo na Bonda, aby se přesvědčil o agentově reakci, a když viděl, že se mu v tváři nepohnul jediný sval, pokračoval o něco klidněji. „Před šesti měsíci jí skončila léčba a byla čistá."

Oba se napili.

„Tak jsem ji vysledoval sem. Zjistil jsem, že přijela za někým, kdo si říká Machiavelli a je jedním z největších drogových dealerů v Itálii."

Opět pohlédl na Bonda. „Teď mě nesmíte pochopit špatně. Machiavelli není velká ryba a navíc není pod naším velením. Už jsem informoval italskou policii o všem, co potřebují vědět. Také jsem se naboural Machiavellimu do systému a zablokoval jsem mu veškeré transakce." Bond se snažil předstírat, že ho to neohromilo, ale neubránil se drobnému úsměvu.

Q se nadechl. „Já chci pouze odvést svou sestru, než udělá nějakou hloupost, nebo než jí někdo ublíží, a k tomu potřebuji i vás." Nevyřčené _jestli už se nestalo_ zůstalo viset ve vzduchu, i když to ani jeden nevyslovil nahlas.

Bond dopil a odložil hrnek. „Dobrá. Mám jednu podmínku."

Q se napřímil a tvář mu zkameněla. „Jakou?" otázal se neutrálně.

Bond se neusmál doopravdy, ale v očích mu na chvíli zableskly plamínky. „Není to oficiální akce. Takže mi prosím tykejte."

XXX

Bond navzdory protestům Q zamluvil pokoj v nejdražším hotelu ve městě a sám ho zaplatil (opět navzdory protestům).

Q ocenil jen to, že měli oddělené postele. Ten večer nemohl usnout, takže nakonec vstal, posadil se ke stolu a zapnul počítač. I když věděl, že podle Bonda nemá smysl podnikat cokoliv do rána, nemohl se zbavit představy, co se právě teď děje s jeho sestrou. Přejel si rukama po spáncích a už posté zíral na obrazovku, kde se míhaly propozice systému, který předtím částečně deaktivoval. Bylo to nesmyslné, ale byl to v ten moment jediný způsob, jak se přiblížit Joanne.

„Q?" Agent stál za ním. Q se prudce otočil.

„Sakra, Bonde. Tohle nedělejte."

„Žádal jsem tě, abys mi tykal." S tím se posadil na druhou židli.

Q si povzdechl. „Běž spát, ano? Já tu musím něco dokončit."

„Myslíš zírání na obrazovku? Q, teď pro ni nemůžeš nic udělat. Zítra ano, ale na to se taky potřebuješ vyspat."

Q to nenáviděl, ale věděl, že má pravdu.

Agent ho několik vteřin bez hnutí sledoval. „Co je tvé matce?"

„Prosím?"

„Říkal jsi, že tvá matka je nemocná. Co je jí?"

Q překvapilo, že si to Bond pamatuje. „Roztroušená skleróza. Naštěstí se stále neprojevila tak zle. Chodí s holí a občas má horší cit v rukou. Taky musí každou chvíli do nemocnice na kontroly."

„To je mi líto." I když zněl Bondův hlas navenek ploše, Q ho v tomto směru znal.

„Já vím, že je."

Bond vstal a velice jemně mu položil ruku na rameno. „Musíš se vyspat," řekl tiše.

A Q ho poslechl.

XXX

„Jsme tu." Zastavili se v úzké uličce, ze které vedl postranní vchod do otlučeně vyhlížející budovy.

„Tak dobře." Q si bedlivě prohlédl dveře. „Bonde, víš, co jsme si domluvili. Ty způsobíš potíže jen na tak dlouho, abych mohl najít Jo, pak se vrátíš. Už budou dost vyvedení z míry, až jim vypadne proud. Což bude asi za deset vteřin. Tak běž." Bond obrátil oči v sloup, ale pak se prosmýkl dveřmi a zmizel v šeru. Q ho následoval a v místě, kde se cesty dělily, odbočil na druhou stranu.

Nebylo pro něj těžké se zorientovat, poté, co si vtiskl celou mapu do hlavy. Věděl, kde jeho sestra bude – dole ve shromažďovací místnosti, protože jinde být nemohla. Tam se posílali nováčci.

Bond narazil na dva muže, které stihl omráčit dřív, než vydali jediný zvyk. Pak zkontroloval průchod před sebou, obrátil se a rozběhl se zpátky. Neměl v úmyslu nechat v tom Q samotného – a jestli na ně někdo narazí, jeho chyba.

„Q?" zašeptal, když se ocitl v dolní místnosti, zbraň v pohotovosti. Ve tmě rozeznal mladíkovu postavu a ještě jednu osobu, která se zdála být v bezvědomí. Vrhl se k nim. Zdálky slyšel tlumené hlasy, ale na tom v tu chvíli nezáleželo.

Před ním ležela bledá černovlasá dívka se zavřenýma očima, zdálo se však, že dýchá. Q jí právě kontroloval tep a zvedal víčka. Pak slyšitelně vydechl.

„Nejsou to drogy," oznámil s úlevou, „ale je v bezvědomí. Musíme ji odtud dostat."

Hlasy zesílily a přiblížily se.

„Bonde, rychle, pomoz mi."

Společnými silami vynesli Joanne druhým vchodem ven a skryli se za hromadou popelnic, dokud se ti tři muži, kteří je předtím hledali, zase nevrátili dovnitř. Pak ji mohli konečně vzít do nemocnice, kde se probrala o hodinu později.

Když zaostřila, vypadala poněkud překvapeně. „Ahoj, Jo," pozdravil ji nevzrušeně Q, který seděl vedle její postele.

„Co tu děláš?" byla jediná odpověď.

Q zvážněl. „Na to bych se měl ptát já. Řekli mi, že jsi v sobě drogy neměla, ale Jo, jak jsi mohla takhle -"

Jeho sestra vypadala, že má slzy na krajíčku. „Promiň mi to," zašeptala, „bylo hrozně těžké nejít do toho znovu, a ten chlap sliboval, že má něco nového, víš..."

Q potřásl hlavou.

„- tak jsem přijela sem, ale nic mi nedali a zavřeli mě tam dolů, a pak jsem asi omdlela, nevím, bylo mi tak nějak slabo..."

Q se naklonil blíž. „Co sis proboha myslela?" zašeptal nevěřícně. „Jak jsi mohla být tak pitomá, Jo, víš, co se ti mohlo stát?"

Jo teď vzlykala do polštáře, takže si ji přitáhl k sobě a hladil ji po vlasech. „To bude dobré," šeptal, „všechno bude dobré, jen už to nikdy nedělej, prosím, už to nedělej. Bude to v pořádku, toho chlapa už chytli. Jo, už nikdy nedělej takovou hloupost, málem jsem se zbláznil strachy."

Jo se třaslavě zasmála. „Neudělám, slibuji."

Q si nebyl jistý, zda její slova mají jakoukoliv váhu, v tu chvíli však bylo důležité pouze to, že je živá a v pořádku a že ji může držet v náručí.

XXX

Bond na něj čekal v pokoji.

„Nechtěl jsem ji tam nechat. Nechci, ale rozhodla se." Oznámil Q posmutněle a odložil si bundu, než se posadil. Bond ho napodobil.

„Zůstane v léčebně tady. Mluvil jsem s doktorem a ten mi dal slovo, že tentokrát pohlídají, aby neodešla, dokud nebude úplně v pořádku. Takže by to měl raději dodržet." Poslední slova zněla jako výhrůžka a Bond věděl, že jí skutečně byla.

„Ona to zvládne," řekl jemně. Pak váhavě natáhl ruku a přejel Q prstem po dlani. „Je tvrdohlavá jako ty." To u Q vyvolalo úsměv.

Bond se zvedl. „Jdeme na večeři. Platím."

Q protočil oči. „Bonde, není takový problém, abych zaplatil já. I když, ano, nemusel jsi vybírat tak drahý hotel."

„To nebylo téma pro diskusi. Tak pojď."

Q se proti své vůli bavil. „Ty myslíš, že jsem nějaká tvoje cvičená opice? Nepůjdu, když pískneš."

„Ne, ale půjdeš, protože mi to dlužíš za pomoc."

Na to Q neměl odpověď.

XXX

Zdrželi se ještě dva dny, protože Bond si prostě musel projít město a při tom s sebou musel vláčet i Q.

Poslední večer seděli v kuchyni a nadšeně se o něčem hádali.

„Dneska jídlo objednám nahoru," oznámil v pauze Bond, „bude to lepší. Na večírku moc jídla nebude."

Q chvíli trvalo, než se chytil. „Jaký večírek?" odvětil nechápavě.

„Hotelový." Vyslovil Bond pomalu, jako by poučoval malé dítě. „Bude asi za hodinu. Neměj obavy, sehnal jsem ti oblek. Bude se ti líbit a bude ti _velice_ slušet."

Q výjimečně neměl žádnou peprnou poznámku, kterou by vystřelil zpátky, takže zůstal na agenta velice neprofesionálně zírat.

„Q, mise je splněna. Nevidím důvod, proč by ses nemohl bavit."

„Moc se mi nelíbí, jak mluvíš o mé ses -"

„Q." Mladík mu věnoval dlouhý pohled plný vřelé nenávisti. „Udělej to pro mě a pojď na ten večírek. Prosím," dodal s téměř úpěnlivým pohledem.

Když o tom Q později přemýšlel, nechápal, jak mu mohlo nepřipadat podivné, že Bondovi tak moc záleží na tom, aby šel. Agent si s sebou mohl vzít kohokoli. Proč jeho?

„Q?"

„Jo, dobře, půjdu," odsekl o něco razantněji, než měl v úmyslu, „ale dlouho se nezdržím. A pokud," při těch slovech varovně ukázal na Bonda, „se dnes večer budeš snažit svést nějakou slečnu, jako že budeš, buď té lásky a běž s ní do jejího pokoje. Prosím," napodobil agentovo předchozí chování. Počkal na ironické pokývnutí hlavy a až poté odešel do koupelny, aby se převlékl. Neohlédl se, takže mu unikl agentův široký úsměv, což bylo nepochybně pro oba nejlepší.

XXX

Bond vyrazil dolů dříve, potom, co na něj Q po třetí přes dveře zařval, že potřebuje víc času a aby vypadnul, protože jeho netrpělivost cítí až tam a rozčiluje ho to. Neučinil tak ale hned. Samozřejmě.

„Q, víš o tom, že ti to trvá déle než patnáctileté holce?"

„Buď zticha, jo? Nejdou mi zapnout ty kalhoty. Nevím, který idiot tohle zapínání vymyslel, ale měl k tomu sepsat manuál."

„Mám ti jít pomoct? Pravda, moje parketa je spíš rozepínání -"

„Bonde, jestli okamžitě nezavřeš pusu a nezmizíš, pošlu tě na příští misi s pistolí v barvě lila."

Takže ano, Bond nakonec odešel, protože dobře věděl, jak moc vážný Q dokáže být, když jde o výhrůžky.

Dole v sále se lidé teprve začínali scházet. Bond je zběžně zkontroloval. Několik dam ve třpytivých šatech a pár mužů v uhlazených smokinzích, kteří se tvářili přehnaně nadutě i na tak zámožnou společnost. Bond měl rád určitou míru luxusu, ale bez ohledu na rozšířené mínění postrádal tento typ arogance. Přesunul se k baru, kde si objednal pití. Postupně dorazil zbytek párů a o moment později už hrála hudba, takže většina přítomných se přesunula na parket.

XXX

Plavovláska vypadala, že už si ten večer vypila svoje. Seděla vedle Bonda jen chvíli, ale už se skoro nepřetržitě hihňala a jakoby náhodou mu přejížděla prsty po loktu. Její manžel v koutě o něčem vzrušeně rozmlouval se skupinkou přátel a nijak se nezabýval tím, kde má svou družku.

„A vy jste tu… sám, pane Bonde?" protáhla dívka sugestivně a koketně na něj pohlédla zpod dlouhých řas. Řasenka jim nepochybně dodala na efektu – kdyby ji neměla, byly by kratší než ty Q.

 _Teď by neměl myslet na Q – určitě ne teď, když s ním flirtuje krásná dívka. Z nějakých neznámých důvodů sice neměl skutečnou touhu ji lákat do postele, zábava to však byla v každém případě. A on bude přemýšlet o Q..._

„Jsem tu s kolegou," odvětil a věnoval jí co nejšarmantnější úsměv, „jsme na pracovní cestě, ale naše poslání je… tajné."

Dívka se opět zahihňala, ale pak její pozornost upoutalo něco za Bondovým ramenem. „Není to váš kolega?"

Bond se otočil.

Q scházel dolů po schodech v tmavě šedém, dokonale padnoucím obleku. Vlasy měl učesanější než jindy a místo brýlí měl kontaktní čočky. Působil ještě sebevědoměji než doma v MI6. Nebylo divu, že Bondova společnice otevřela ústa. Bylo spíš divu, že je otevřel i on, ale ihned to napravil a byl si jistý, že to nikdo neviděl. Protože kdyby ano, nebylo by to pro toho dotyčného vůbec dobré, že.

Q došel k nim. „Dobrý večer," oznámil spíše k dívce, která už stihla pusu zavřít a teď jeho pozdrav neobratně opětovala.

„Ahoj," odvětil Bond, nespouštějíc z něj oči. Pak si rychle odkašlal. „Dal sis načas."

Q měl stále ten samý zdvořilý úsměv, kterým by roztavil železo. „Omlouvám se," pronesl mile k oběma, „měl jsem největší potíže s čočkami, nejsem na ně zvyklý." Bond by přísahal, že dívka na Q mrkla, a ani trochu se mu to nelíbilo.

„Objednám nám pití," prohlásil nakonec a kývl na číšníka.

XXX

Po třech sklenkách vína se Q trochu rozpovídal, i když to byla spíš vina Biancy (či Beatrice?), která mu kladla všemožné otázky a tentokrát přejížděla po ruce jemu.

Q nevypadal, že by mu to obzvlášť vadilo. Odpovídal zdvořile a podle možností i pravdivě. Pravda, to, že se jmenuje Jack, určitě pravda nebyla, ale to také nikdo vědět nemusí, nebo snad ano?

Asi po dalších pěti minutách už to Bond nevydržel. Později z toho vinil alkohol, napětí, frustraci, všechno, jen aby si nemusel připustit, že ho něco strašlivě rozčilovalo na tom, jak se dívka dotýkala jeho Q, jeho génia, jak s ním mluvila, jak si strkala vlasy za ucho a neustále mu nabízela pohled do výstřihu, kterého on, patrně ze slušnosti, odmítal využít.

Během vteřiny stál vedle Q s napřaženou dlaní. „Jacku," zdůraznil mírně sarkasticky, „zatancuješ si se mnou?"

Q chvíli vypadal šokovaně, ale rychle se sebral. „To… to asi není dobrý nápad."

„Určitě je," ujistil ho Bond a předstíral, že nevidí Beatriciny (nebo Barbařiny, opravdu neměl nejmenší ponětí a bylo mu to jedno) snahy strhnout pozornost zpět na sebe. „Prosím."

To bylo za ten večer už podruhé, co ho o něco prosil. Q mu to rozhodně vrátí, jen ještě nevěděl jak.

Mladík se ještě chvíli nejistě díval na nabízenou ruku, ale pak to vzdal a nechal se odvést na parket.

Jako menšímu mu připadla role dámy, nad čímž obrátil oči v sloup, ale nechal to být. Trochu nejistě položil Bondovi ruku na rameno a otáčel se s ním v rytmu hudby. Neušlo mu přitom, že z něj agent nespouští oči. Skoro si přál, aby to skončilo co nejdřív, Bond ho propaloval s nepříjemnou intenzitou a nebyl si jistý, jak dlouho jí vydrží být nezasažen.

Jakmile hudba dohrála, vymanil se z objetí, omluvil se Biance, která nijak neskrývala své zklamání, a odebral se do pokoje. Vyměnil kontakty za brýle a s velkou úlevou se převlékl zpět.

Když vyšel z koupelny, příliš ho nepřekvapilo, že na židli sedí Bond a upírá na něj nečitelný pohled.

Zastavil se a opřel se zády o zeď. „Tak dobře. O co ti jde?" otázal se s takovou mírou lhostejnosti, jakou dokázal do hlasu dostat.

Bond neodpověděl. Tedy ne ihned. Pak vstal a třemi kroky byl u Q, obličej centimetr od jeho.

Q to nevystrašilo. „O co ti jde?" zopakoval chladně.

A pak ho Bond políbil.

Všechny souvislé myšlenky odlétly pryč. Protože James Bond, svůdník a lamač ženských, opakuji, ženských srdcí, políbil jeho, Q, vedoucího technického oddělení, velice _mužského_ výzbrojního důstojníka _._

A hned o vteřinu později i proto, že Bond ho políbil, jako by na tom záležel celý svět, protože ho jemně kousl do spodního rtu a jednou rukou ho držel za vlasy a přitahoval k sobě a druhou měl položenou na jeho krku a jazykem mu zajel do úst a nepřestával ho líbat a _bože…_

Nakonec ho Q odsunul od sebe a držel v bezpečné vzdálenosti, zatímco oba rychle oddechovali. Vzhlédnout se odvážil až po minutě.

Bond stál jako přimrazený, v očích milion emocí. A pak to zmizelo, stejně rychle a prudce jako přišlo. „Omlouvám se," pronesl strojeně a byl pryč.

Q se opřel o zeď a ne poprvé v životě si přál, aby ho s veselým vápenatým úsměvem spolkla.

Nakonec se zhroutil, tedy, _uložil_ do postele.

Bond zůstal pryč po zbytek noci.

XXX

Q tu noc spal hodně špatně i ve srovnání s nervozitou posledních dní. Vstal něco po šesté, osprchoval se, oblékl a sešel na snídani. Popravdě nečekal, že tam potká známou tvář – o to víc ho překvapilo, když u jednoho ze zadních stolů uviděl sedět Bonda s hrnkem kávy. Zvažoval to asi půl vteřiny, ale pak k němu rozhodným krokem zamířil.

Bond nedal najevo, že o jeho přítomnosti ví, pouze sevřel o něco víc prsty kolem ucha hrnku.

Q si chvíli prohlížel jeho obličej a snažil se v něm dopátrat něčeho, co by mu poskytlo alespoň drobné vysvětlení. Když nic nenašel, přestal.

Ještě okamžik mlčeli. Byl to Q, kdo to nakonec nevydržel. „Děkuji ti za pomoc," řekl tiše, ale pevně.

Bond vzhlédl. Jeho oči byly stejné jako včera těsně předtím, než utekl, prázdné a bez jediné emoce.

„Nemáš zač," odpověděl bezbarvě. Pak vstal a zamířil k východu.

A Q pochopil, že ať to, k čemu mezi nimi došlo, bylo cokoliv, právě to skončilo.


	2. Chapter 2

_Tak. Konečně._ Sundal si brýle a promnul unavené oči. Seděl na té židli dobrých dvanáct hodin, prakticky v kuse, jeho celková denní strava sestávala ze dvou sušenek a blíže neurčeného množství hrnků čaje, nemluvě o tom, že v noci spal stěží čtyři hodiny. Nelze se tudíž divit, že se mu poměrně ulevilo, když dokončil zbytek práce a mohl zamířit domů.

Většina zaměstnanců MI6 už byla pryč. Zůstalo tu pouze pár uklízeček a v horní chodbě se svítilo, ale to nejspíš díky někomu, kdo byl též na odchodu. Q došel k východu, protáhl se dveřmi a s úlevou se nadechl svěžího vzduchu. Měl sice své „podzemní království" (Bondův termín) rád, ale teď, když šel po ulici a do tváře mu zabíhaly proudy chladného vánku, se cítil nejlépe za celý den.

Do metra to nebylo daleko, a teď už rozhodně nebude plné. Nejspíš by si mohl i sednout, kdyby chtěl. Což nepřicházelo v úvahu, jak ho upozornila spodní část těla.

Zpoza rohu vyjelo černé auto. Q ho zaregistroval okamžitě a instinktivně uhnul k druhé straně chodníku, ruku na zbrani. Bez ohledu na to, co si mysleli lidé jako Bond, střílet uměl. Pouze to ještě nikdy nevyzkoušel v terénu, to ale byla druhá věc.

Auto zastavilo u obrubníku a řidič otevřel. Q se smíšeným pocitem šoku a úlevy hleděl do tváře agentovi 007, který se teď mírně usmíval.

„Potřebujete svést, Q?" Bylo to vůbec poprvé, co se viděli od toho… incidentu, jak to Q v hlavě originálně nazýval. Bond nevypadal, že by si pamatoval něco z toho, co udělal – choval se stejně jako předtím, stejně flirtující a obezřetný zároveň.

„Ne, děkuji," odvětil Q, když se dostatečně vzpamatoval.

„Víš to jistě?" To bylo překročení hranic a oba to dobře věděli.

„Naprosto. Teď, když mě omluvíš, musím jít."

Auto popojelo zároveň s ním a Q nemohl uvěřit trapnosti situace. Zastavil se, založil si ruce na prsou a vztekle druhého muže propaloval pohledem.

Bond vystoupil a popošel k němu. Q okamžitě udělal krok vzad. „Agente 007, nechte mě na pokoji, nebo vás budu nucen zastřelit."

Znělo by to nepochybně vážněji, kdyby se přitom Bond, _ten parchant,_ tak široce neusmíval. „Q, prosím," zasténal potom. Ehm, ano, doslova. „Dovezu tě domů a pak tě nechám být. Jenom mi to, prosím, dovol, aspoň to ti dlužím. To snad víš."

Q ho nepřestával podezřívavě sledovat, pak ale rezignoval a nasedl. „A opovaž se jet rychleji, než je povoleno," bylo poslední, co řekl, než vyjeli.

XXX

Zastavili před jedním z nižších bytových domů. „Jsme tady," oznámil celkem zbytečně Q. „Děkuji za odvoz." S tím vystoupil. Udělal dva kroky a pak se, bůhvíproč, otočil.

Auto tam pořád stálo a Bond mladíka zkoumal očima. Q se zarazil. „Můžu se na něco zeptat?" Tak, řekl to.

„Na cokoliv," zněla odpověď.

Q došel až k staženému oknu a opřel se o něj předloktím. „Proč to děláš?"

Bond pouze přikývl. Pak se zvedl, obešel auto a postavil se přímo před Q.

Během jediné vteřiny měl rty na těch jeho.

A během té další ho Q odstrčil.

Ustoupil o krok. „Proč to děláš?" zopakoval. „Jen, aby bylo jasno, neodjedeš, dokud nedostanu nějakou smysluplnou odpověď. Zasloužím si ji."

Bond opět přikývl. „Tam v tom hotelu jsem ztratil nervy, protože jsem nikdy předtím nepolíbil… no, muže. Tohle bylo nové a poměrně děsivé. Potřeboval jsem to pochopit."

„A podařilo se ti to?"

Bond na moment zaváhal. „Myslím si to," potvrdil.

Bylo neobyčejně zvláštní vidět agenta 007 nejistého. Q si byl téměř jistý, že toto privilegium patří výhradně jemu, a něco na té skutečnosti ho velice přitahovalo.

„Takže?" zeptal se ve snaze znovu si posbírat myšlenky.

Bond se nadechl. „Takže, nemůžu ti nic slíbit. Nemůžu ti slíbit, že mě na příští akci někdo nezabije. Můžu ti pouze slíbit, že pokud mi dáš šanci, tak se už nikdy nevyspím s nikým jiným."

Q zůstal zírat, protože čekal všechno, jen ne tohle. Jeho možnosti zahrnovaly představu, v níž mu Bond říká, že se spletl a že nemá zájem, nebo tu, kde mu bez obalu sdělí, že si z něj chce udělat ať jednorázový či delší zářez na posteli. Tohle byla úplně nová úroveň, a od Bonda to bylo víc než vyznání lásky.

„To nemyslíš vážně," zašeptal s pohledem k zemi, ale ruka, která uchopila tu jeho a přitáhla ho k sobě, ho přesvědčila o opaku. Vzhlédl a tentokrát se políbit nechal.

O něco později seděli nahoře v jeho kuchyni. Respektive, Q seděl a Bond napůl ležel na něm. Na stole stály hrnky s vychladlým čajem.

„Jak se jmenuješ?" zeptal se Bond a prsty mu odhrnul z čela pramen, o němž Q věděl, že se během chvíle vrátí zpátky, ale vůbec si nestěžoval.

„Proč tě to zajímá?" neodpustil si, zatímco se mu rty rozšiřovaly do čím dál většího úsměvu.

Bond to zpozoroval a ukradl si další polibek. „Chci vědět, jak se jmenuje moje nejlepší chyba."

Q se k němu naklonil a opřel se čelem o to jeho.

Protože si ještě stále nebyl jistý, jakou má tohle všechno váhu, důležité však bylo pouze to, že jsou oba živí a v pořádku a že může Bonda držet v náručí.

„Jamesi?"

„Ano?"

„Will."


End file.
